


Bard With A Silver Tongue

by howldax



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chair Sex, Cunnilingus, Door Is Locked Tho, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use Of The Word Of Andraste, Poetry, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howldax/pseuds/howldax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leliana trying to give Cassandra the shovel talk leads to an unexpected (but definitely not unwelcome) outcome.</p>
<p>[the outcome is sex]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bard With A Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 1am for torazolasolbot (on tumblr) - who you can also blame for the title - and also self-indulgently, so there may be mistakes and the writing style is very flowery and not very much like my usual style, so feedback is greatly craved and please point out any grammar fuckery!

"Leliana did _what?_ " 

 Cassandra shifted uncomfortably in place, armour clinking gently. "She warned me not to break your heart, that you are..." 

 "That I am what?" Josephine demanded, rising from her chair and stepping around her desk to stand in front of her lover. Cassandra sighed and resisted the urge to make up an excuse, to pretend that nothing had happened. 

 "She said that you are... innocent, and naive in the ways of the heart," Cassandra admitted, avoiding Josephine's eye. Josephine gasped in outrage. 

 "Naive! I am not naive! I- I am as experienced as her, if not more so! I may not be so free in telling my tales, but I have several that would redden her cheeks, if I cared to share them!" Josephine paused, breathless in her indignation; Cassandra glanced at her and couldn't hide a smile at her expression. Even irritated, Josephine was lovely. 

 "I am not sure those sorts of tales were what she referred to," Cassandra said, placating. "She referred to romance, rather than, ah, intimate relations." 

 "I am not a child, to be protected from heartbreak!" Josephine said. 

 "She merely cares for you," Cassandra tried. "As do I, deeply. I will try my best not to hurt you, as I would have done before Leliana's intervention." 

 Josephine smiled then, genuine and bright, and Cassandra felt it coax a deep warmth from somewhere in her chest. "And I will try not to hurt you," Josephine said softly, lifting a hand to caress Cassandra's cheek. 

 "Out of the two of us, I'm afraid that I may be the more inexperienced in both love and sex," Cassandra admitted, unsure why she did so, placing her hand over Josephine's. 

 "Have you ever loved a woman?" Josephine asked, thumb sweeping across Cassandra's cheekbone. 

 "Only one before you," Cassandra said. "She was fair-skinned, taller than I, and her eyes were the colour of veridium in the sunlight. I loved her deeply, but when I began the process of becoming a Seeker we parted ways, and I have not seen nor heard from her since." 

 "Do you miss her?" Josephine asked. Her thumb had stopped stroking Cassandra's cheek, her gaze intense. 

 "Not anymore," Cassandra said truthfully. "I have not seen her for many years, and my love is focused elsewhere." She blushed a little, still unused to confessing her affections so openly, and Josephine kissed the scar on her cheek, stretching up a little to do so. 

 "Am I to take it that you have never made love to a woman, then?" Josephine murmured in her ear, low and sensual, her accent curling around the words and lighting sparks in the pit of Cassandra's stomach.

 Cassandra cleared her throat, breaking the quiet of the room, the tension of the moment slowing her tongue. "Yes," she breathed, and then gasped when Josephine kissed behind her earlobe. She could feel Josephine's smile against her jaw, her head tilting to gently bite Cassandra's earlobe. Cassandra clutched her shoulder with one gauntleted hand and stifled a moan. "Anybody could walk in," she began, only to be interrupted by her own hitched breath as Josephine mouthed at her jaw, the barest hint of teeth against the sensitive skin sending a shiver down Cassandra's spine. 

 "I am not expecting anyone," Josephine murmured, sliding her hand from underneath Cassandra's to place both hands on her hips. "I can lock the door, if it would make you more comfortable." 

 "I would appreciate the privacy," Cassandra admitted, blood rushing to her cheeks at the thought of being discovered in a compromising position. Josephine kissed her softly, a promise of things to come, and then moved to the door to the main hall, locking it with a key on a chain around her neck. That done, she made her way back to the desk, crowding Cassandra against it with her body. 

 "I rather like the thought of making love to you here," Josephine said, looking up at Cassandra through her short, thick lashes. "I have imagined it many times, if I may say so." 

 "Oh," Cassandra said, and then, "you may," when she could not think of an adequate response. Josephine laughed, not unkindly, and took her hand, guiding her to sit in Josephine's own ambassador's chair. 

 "I think I might like the idea of you making love to me here, too," Cassandra said, finally finding her words, smiling in a way that she was sure made her look a lovesick fool. She found that in this moment she did not care; it wasn't an inaccurate representation of her current state. 

 "Are you certain? I don't want to rush you," Josephine said, kneeling at Cassandra's feet, the desk at her back. Cassandra swallowed nervously. 

 "I am- not afraid, but nervous," Cassandra admitted, "but I want this. I want to have this with you." 

 Josephine kissed the inside of her knee, lips warm even through the rough cotton of her loose trousers. When Josephine moved to unbuckle her boots Cassandra leaned forward to help, but Josephine shooed her hands away. 

 "Please, allow me," she said, nimble fingers removing Cassandra's boots in a matter of moments, taking a moment to stroke her thumbs across the bumps of Cassandra's ankles before she rose, bracing herself on the arms of the chair as they kissed, lips soft and warm as they moved against each other. Cassandra could taste the vanilla of the lip balm Josephine had imported from Antiva, one of the few indulgences she allowed herself. Josephine's breath mixed with her own as their mouths opened slightly, Josephine's tongue flicking lightly against her own. The taste of vanilla gave way to the taste of Josephine's mouth, the faint flavour of Dorian's preferred wine still staining Josephine's tongue from their earlier meeting; Cassandra found she enjoyed the flavour much more when she was tasting it with the sensation of Josephine's tongue against the roof of her mouth. 

 Josephine pulled back, smiling when Cassandra moved forwards, chasing her lips with her own. With a final, more chaste kiss, Josephine shifted her weight to one knee on the edge of the chair so that she could tease Cassandra's trousers from her hips, Cassandra lifting herself helpfully when they became caught underneath her ass. The sensation of Josephine's fingers against her hips and upper thighs encouraged the building excitement in her core, the warmth that had her struggling not to squirm. Josephine slid gracefully back to the floor, snagging a cushion with one hand to soften the pressure on her knees before she fully removed Cassandra's trousers, sliding them down over her socked feet and allowing them to crumple on the floor.

 Cassandra gave in to the urge to squirm, pressing her thighs together in a vain attempt at applying some kind of pressure against her aching sex. Josephine kissed the inside of her knee again, this time without the barrier of cloth between the skin and her lips, and Cassandra bit back a moan of anticipation. 

 The cold air against her inner thighs and most intimate places made her shiver as Josephine's gentle hands removed her underwear, tossing it aside next to her trousers. Josephine's warm, dark hands encouraged her thighs to part, kissing them in reward, tongue laving the skin followed by her teeth sinking into the flesh. Cassandra's heavy breaths gave way to a moan. Her hands tightened on the arms of the chair, head tilted back and her eyes closed, nerves and arousal sparking through her veins in almost equal measure. 

 Once Josephine was satisfied with her work - Cassandra glanced down and could already see the beginnings of a bruise, Maker's breath - she moved her mouth higher, her hands sliding around to cup Cassandra's ass, pulling her forwards until her legs were splayed either side of Josephine's head, her sex exposed by her slouched position on the chair. 

 "Oh, Maker," Cassandra said, strangled, as Josephine bent her head and licked a broad stripe along her slit, gently nosing the thick patch of hair above it before parting Cassandra's folds to lick at her clit. One of Josephine's hands stroked soothingly along Cassandra's tensed thigh, the other resting low on her abdomen, fingers playing with the loose curls of her pubic hair almost absentmindedly.

 "Josephine," Cassandra breathed, almost awed. She longed to rest her hands in Josephine's dark hair, but every time Josephine licked at her she grabbed involuntarily at the chair arms to ground herself. She could not trust herself to not do the same to Josephine, in the heat of the moment.  "Oh, Josephine." 

 Josephine hummed against her in response, the vibrations making Cassandra cry out in surprise and pleasure. Josephine's tongue moved against her and then inside her, and Cassandra's mouth fell open on an automatic prayer, as it often did when she was overwhelmed or uncertain of herself.  

 "In hearts drumming, I heard- ah!" Cassandra's back arched as Josephine's tongue slid slightly deeper, now accompanied by a slender finger.  "I heard footsteps thund'ring-" The words of Andraste's Canticle slipped from her mind as the hot wetness of Josephine's mouth covered her entrance, fingers spreading her folds to grant her lover better access to the treasure within. A second finger slid inside, and both crooked, finding the spot within her that made her cry out, thighs tensing and relaxing in spasms. Josephine's mouth moved back up to her clit as her fingers moved smooth circles on that place inside, increasing their speed and pressure until the building wave crested, the heat growing inside Cassandra released as she came on Josephine's fingers, inner walls clenching and releasing in waves as her orgasm washed over her. She clenched one last time, just to savour the feeling of Josephine inside her, and then relaxed, her head hitting the back of the chair. When Josephine moved to straddle her, kissing her with a hint of desperation in the slanting of her mouth against Cassandra's, Cassandra could taste herself on Josephine's lips, that distinctive sweet-tangy flavour she recognised from past exploration of her own body. 

 "I love you," Josephine murmured against her lips, pulling back to look into her eyes, her own dark and appearing almost liquid with affection and desire. 

 "I love you," Cassandra murmured back, smiling helplessly, their matching smiles causing their teeth to bump together as they kissed again, slower, Josephine laughing a little at the clink of their teeth. 

 "Perhaps doing this in my chair was a bad idea," Josephine said, kissing lazily along Cassandra's jaw. "Now I shall be wishing you were sat in it instead, and thinking of the taste and feel of you on my lips as I negotiate treaties and deal with the Inquisition's allies' many requests." 

 "I rather like the idea of staying on your mind whilst you work," Cassandra said, teasing. 

 "I cannot say the prospect upsets me," Josephine said. She giggled, girlish and unreserved, and added, "it will certainly make meetings more enjoyable!" 

 Cassandra laughed with her, kissing the dark mole by her chin and then her full lips. "I feel like I might explode, I am so full of love for you," she whispered against her lips, a promise and a secret to be kept in their heated breaths, in the brushing of their lips and their hands as they kissed again. 

 "Would you like to hear some Antivan poetry?" Josephine asked, a few minutes later when they were both breathless from kissing. "I learned many poems in my time as a bard - not many about love, I grant you, but enough." 

 "You would recite me poetry?" Cassandra asked, full of wonder, and Josephine kissed her forehead tenderly.

  _"She walks in beauty, like the night,"_  Josephine murmured, hands cupping Cassandra's face.  _"Of cloudless climes, and starry skies."_

  _"And all that’s best of dark and bright,"_  Cassandra continued softly, recognising the passage. 

_"Meet in her aspect and her eyes."_ Josephine blushed, seeming suddenly self-conscious. "It is better when sung." 

 "I think it's beautiful as is," Cassandra told her, and held her in her arms. "I would not wish for anything different."

**Author's Note:**

> that was pretty gay huh
> 
> how can I ever look that chair in the eye again


End file.
